


Playlist for i'll know it at the hook

by Blainespikachu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blainespikachu/pseuds/Blainespikachu
Summary: “I like you more when you’re honest,” Willy says.“I think we’ve established that I don’t care if you like me,” Zach says. “I just want to know if you were planning on kissing me again.”(In which Zach Hyman has a few problems with William Nylander, and a giant William Nylander problem.)





	Playlist for i'll know it at the hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll know it at the hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526239) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> I created this playlist while I was editing the fic. I now think I could change things around but Lotts really likes it this way so it's staying. I didn't make a cover because honestly? I didn't have the skills or spoons to try. :)


End file.
